


Happy Cow

by ShellHusk



Series: bovindustries [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Traits, Brainwashing, Cows, Feeding, Immobility, Male Lactation, Psychological Horror, Stuffing, Weight Gain, factory farm, human cow, tubefeeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShellHusk/pseuds/ShellHusk
Summary: Moxie is a cow on a factory farm, he doesn’t think much because good cows aren’t supposed to, moxie is a good cow, he doesn’t think about the memories that surface when he sleeps
Series: bovindustries [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746580
Comments: 8
Kudos: 111





	1. Chapter 1

Moxie is a happy cow.  
All he wants to do is eat and be milked, both at once if he’s lucky.  
The machines tell him that he is a good cow and this makes Moxie happy. He always waits eagerly for his feeding tube every morning and sits happily as he is filled until he’s so big he can barely flick his tail.  
His favorite part of the day is when the milk tubes extend and drain him of his milk as fast as his body can convert his fat into milk.   
He moo’s happily as he goes back to his smaller size and waits for the second feeding tube.  
This one doesn’t fill him as much but it tastes so good, the machines tell them that he is a good cow and he lays down for a nap.  
When Moxie naps he always dreams about someone called Evan. The dream is always hazy and always the same, Evan waking up in a strange place with bright lights, he’s given lots of shots and makes a lot of noise. After this everything gets blurry and Moxie wakes up.  
Moxie doesn’t understand his dream and he doesn’t think a good cow should think about that sort of thing, so he forgets.  
Moxie is a happy cow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Backstory about Evan

For what seemed like the thousandth time that afternoon Evan checked his email, hoping for a reply from one of the countless companies and businesses he’d applied to. No luck yet, the college dropout sighed and again wished he hadn’t quit his fast food job on such bad terms.  
He rolls off the couch and goes to his fridge, there’s some beers and a loaf of bread that’s been in there long enough to begin to grow fuzzy green specks. Evan stands in front of the fridge for a few minutes before grabbing a beer and going back to the couch.   
The sound of his neighbor’s yappy little dog woke him up. He didn’t remember falling asleep but whatever, the mail was here. Evan shuffled to the mail slot and began to sift through the pile of junk mail and bills on his way back to the couch.   
The mail joined the pile on the coffee table and Evan flopped back down on the couch to check his email again.  
‘Mr. Harris,  
You have been selected for an interview’  
Evan reads down the rest of the email, a grin splits his face as he reads the address, date and time for his interview.  
“fuck yeah”   
He goes to the fridge and grabs another beer, then showers for the first time in a week.  
The day of the interview comes around and Evan is waiting at the bus stop looking more put together than he has in months. His shaggy blonde hair is combed somewhat neatly, he’s freshly shaved and wearing his one button down shirt and slacks.   
After a short bus ride he arrives at the address, it’s warehouse. He’s still surprised he got called in to interview for a security job, but he’s not going to question a good thing. He follows the signs for the interview into the warehouse, there are chairs lined up in a side room and a paper sign asking all interviewees to sign on a clipboard attached to the wall.  
Once he’s signed in Evan sits down to wait, feeling good about being the first to arrive. After a few minutes the air feels heavy and humid, Evan begins to feel tired and his eyelids droop. Soon enough he’s passed out in his folding chair.

Evan wakes up confused and disoriented, there are bright fluorescent lights shining down on him. He tries to sit up and finds that not only is he strapped down to an operating table but he’s also been stripped naked.  
He screams and tries to thrash but he’s strapped down too tightly. There’s movement out of the corner of his eye but he too restrained to even turn his head, he does feel the prick of the needles injecting him and the world does dark again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what y’all think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of Evan’s backstory and how he became Moxie

When he wakes up again his brain feels foggy, he looks around and finds himself in a white room with bright fluorescent lights on the ceiling and a soft padded floor underneath. He sits up and immediately feels dizzy forcing him to lay down again. There’s a clicking sound and a tube descends towards him and there’s a delicious smell filling the room and his stomach growls. Evan opens his mouth and allows the tube to fill him with a sweet substance.   
Evan moans, this is the best thing he’s ever tasted. After a while his nipples begin to feel strange and he is compelled to rub them. The sensation is so calming that he falls asleep with the tube in his mouth.

When he wakes up he feels odd but he can’t place it, he finds that he’s able to stand up but something feels off. He flicks his tail..... tail??!  
Evan looks behind him and sees a tail, it’s covered in white fur and has a little blonde tuft at the end.   
Had that always been there?  
He tries to remember but his brain feels foggy. He scratches his head absently and feels his soft fuzzy ears and small horns....  
What? No this couldn’t be right, he didn’t have those before did he?  
Again his brain his too foggy to remember, he crosses his arms in frustration and feels boobs...  
No this isn’t right.. was it? It felt right.  
He looks down and sees his round full breasts. Curious he squeezes one and immediately he feels a wonderful sensation throughout his whole body, he moo’s in pleasure.  
NO!! He didn’t moo before... did he? he thought he remembered making different sounds.. what were those sounds?  
His brain feels too foggy, he gets dizzy and has to sit down.  
He hears the clicking sound and smells the delicious scent again. His belly rumbles and he looks up to see the tube.  
He remembers the tube!  
He opens his mouth eagerly, and drinks down the sweet substance. He moo’s happily as it fills his belly, his nipples feel strange again and he rubs them.   
This all feels very good, he figures that it must be correct then and he falls asleep again.

“Moxie”  
He wakes up and moo’s in confusion.  
“Yes Moxie, good cow”  
Oh he must be Moxie, something about hearing the words “good cow” makes him feel happy.  
He looks around for the source of the voice, a strange mechanical arm comes from the ceiling and pets him on the head.  
“Good cow”  
Moxie is happy, he is happy that he is a good cow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know if you want to see more in this setting!

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you want to see more in this setting


End file.
